The present disclosure relates to an authentication control system, an authentication control method, and a program.
The installation of a user authentication function to a mobile terminal such as smartphones from the viewpoint of information protection is now in widespread use. However, use of a plurality of authentication modes for security enhancement may often complicate the operation of authentication by a user.
In this regard, JP 2003-196566A discloses a technology for registering a location and time zone at which a user is authenticated as an activity pattern and simplifying the processing of user authentication when the location and time zone of the user corresponds to the registered activity pattern.